Kanto, punto de inicio de los sueños
by Azashi Zuru
Summary: Vince es un joven que da sus primeros pasos en el entrenamiento Pokémon. Poco a poco comprobará (para su regocijo y, a la vez desgracia) que el mundo cuenta mucho más que un libro. Amigos, rivales, enemigos... y metas que alcanzar. ¡La travesía en Kanto espera!
1. Prologo: El Charmander de Paleta

_-¡Nidorina usa puya nociva! – Vociferó la entrenadora tratando de hacerse escuchar entre las exclamaciones y vitoreo del público._

 _-¡Evádelo Tangela! – Ordenó su contrincante, una chica de rizos dorados, mientras agitaba su brazo inconscientemente. -¡Oh, no!-_

 _El Pokémon enredadera cayó ante el veloz ataque venenoso, girando sobre sí mismo unos cuantos metros para caer debilitado sobre la grava._

 _Su entrenadora rápidamente lo regresó a su pokéball y dio las gracias antes de marcharse de la arena de combate al tiempo que saludaba a los presentes con su puño izquierdo alzado._

La televisión se apagó. Un muchacho de cabello color negro azabache y aspecto descuidado profirió un largo bostezo y se reclinó sobre el mullido y viejo sillón de la sala de estar.

-Pokémon… Vaya, ver combates en la televisión me hacen dar ganas de salir de aventura… - Su comentario resonó en la sala, sin que nadie más pudiese oírlo –Que va, dudo tener madera de entrenador después de todo-

El chico sonrió amargamente al recordar su décimo cumpleaños. Aquel día iba a iniciar su aventura, pero debió dejar pasar aquella oportunidad al haber enfermado severamente unos días atrás, a causa del envenenamiento por un tóxico ataque de un Tentacool en la playa en la que pasaba sus vacaciones. Luego de su recuperación total, alrededor de un mes después, algo cambió en su forma de ver las cosas. Aquel incidente le hizo saber de manera prematura los peligros que supondría explorar el mundo, y que éste no es tan dócil y llevadero como lo retrataban en la televisión. El tiempo pasaba y había decidido dejar de lado el viaje y concentrarse más en pulirse en sus estudios y como hobby ocasional leer artículos de entrenamiento y crianza de pokémon, actualizándose sobre los descubrimientos del día a día, dejando lentamente en el olvido sus ansias de hacer su propio viaje, de experimentar la aventura.

 _ **Vince Dagan es un muchacho de 17 años, complexión delgada, estatura media y de piel pálida. Su cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado, generalmente reposa sobre sus hombros de manera irregular, como en un eterno descuido de imagen. Ojos negros con una forma singular de mirar a su entorno le confieren una mirada afilada y un aura huraña a la vista.**_

 _El Pueblo Paleta, uno de los tantos lugares pertenecientes a la prefectura de Kanto, es una zona caracterizada por un estilo rural/campestre, y el punto de inicio de los entrenadores novatos de la región. La edad mínima establecida por la Liga Pokémon de Kanto para comenzar el entrenamiento Pokémon es de 10 años. Ocasionalmente se dan casos donde los interesados deciden posponer un tiempo su travesía para adquirir más experiencia en estudios previos, pudiendo comenzar su viaje unos años más tarde_.

Vince apartó la vista de su ejemplar de _Compendio Avanzado de Habilidades y Estrategias Pokémon_ y miró el cielo a través de la ventana. El clima de aquella tarde se dejaba ver igual de gris que toda la semana. Unos leves crujidos y gemidos que provenían desde afuera lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Con un dejo de hastío, el pelinegro dejó el libro sobre el sillón y se aventuró hacia la puerta.

-Oh, eres tú. Supongo que vienes a buscar refugio de nuevo, ¿eh lagartija? – Dijo Vince al observar al pequeño Charmander que al oír la voz de su interlocutor alzó la cabeza y lo miró con expresión suplicante.

-Vamos… Sabes que no puedo tener pokémon en mi casa. Se armó una terrible la última vez que te dejé entrar y dejaste chamuscada la mesa del televisor con el fuego de tu cola- Suspiró Vince.

-Char, charmander… ¡CHAR! – Aulló el pokémon mientras agitaba sus bracitos buscando la compasión del muchacho.

El suelo pronto comenzó a decorarse velozmente con húmedas pecas. Las lloviznas iban y venían en esa época del año. Los pokémon voladores buscaban refugiarse a sus nidos, y a lo lejos se veía una manada de Tauros corriendo hacia su corral. El sonido de un rayo hizo sobresaltar al humano y al pokémon, y éste último se aferró con fuerza a la pierna del primero. Con cierta resignación el humano le permitió la entrada al pokémon flama y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Aquel Charmander solía merodear por las casas de Pueblo Paleta buscando alimento y refugio. El profesor Oak, la eminencia local y encargado principal de las investigaciones regionales, y de la entrega de pokémon inicial, al principio se mostró preocupado, ya que ese pokémon era parte de un trío para los entrenadores novatos, al parecer el mismo Charmander emprendió la huida por alguna razón que se desconoce. De todos modos, tras la negativa del pokémon de regresar al laboratorio, Oak decidió que respetaría la decisión del pequeño, que fue acogido con cariño por los vecinos del pueblo, quienes dejaban alimento en cada fachada y puerta para el pequeño. Aunque en las últimas semanas frecuentaba la casa de Vince, quizá por el hecho de que fuera el único joven que se encontraba en el pueblo desde que comenzó la temporada de la liga, o quizá solo sea porque éste le caía bien.

-No toques nada con esa cola, ¿entendiste? Ya estoy en problemas por dejarte entrar- Musitó Vince a un alegre Charmander que miraba con curiosidad la pila de libros y artículos sobre Pokémon que estaban esparcidos en la mesa. –Toma, debes estar hambriento- Dijo el muchacho dejando en el suelo un plato con una generosa cantidad de comida pokémon. –No es de la mejor calidad, pero algo es algo-

El pequeño pokémon antorcha se abalanzó a comer totalmente agradecido con el humano, y su flama chisporroteaba fuego por la felicidad que lo embargaba.

Aquella fue una noche tranquila. La tormenta estrepitosa que azotaba el pueblo pronto fue reemplazada por una llovizna uniforme que se extendió hasta la madrugada. El sonido de los últimos goteos de las tejas de las casas, fue opacado por el fuerte graznido del Dodrio mañanero que anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

-¡VINCENT! – Llamó una voz femenina.

-…-

-¡VINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!- Gritó la voz nuevamente, causando que el aludido que descansaba plácidamente en el sillón se sobresaltara por el susto, alborotado y confundido.

La madre de Vince era una mujer en sus medianos 40, de complexión algo robusta y de baja estatura; ojos color ámbar y cabello color azabache, al igual que su hijo.

La señora estaba ubicada en el portal de la casa con los brazos fuertemente cruzados y una expresión facial que denotaba un gran descontento. Parecía haber llegado en ese preciso instante, puesto que portaba una gabardina color amarillo, unas botas a juego y los cabellos ligeramente húmedos caían sobre su rostro, dándole una ligera apariencia siniestra.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó el joven mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos y daba un agudo bostezo.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué carajos hace ese pokémon ahí?- Inquirió la mujer señalando a Charmander que hasta hacía unos instantes dormía cómodamente en otro sillón pero que ahora se encontraba bastante alarmado y arrinconado contra la pared.

-Nada mamá, lo dejé pasar por la lluvia, me daba pena dejarlo afuera- Trató de justificarse el joven, para amainar los ánimos de su madre.

-¡No me gustan los pokémon en la casa! ¡Ya conoces las reglas! – Profirió la mujer, en un tono disgustado. –Deberás llevarlo afuera de inmediato. De paso, ve a entregarle el paquete que está sobre la mesa al profesor Oak- Añadió

-… De acuerdo, mamá – Musitó Vince agachando ligeramente la cabeza. El muchacho agarró el paquete e hizo unos ademanes con la mano al pokémon para que éste lo siguiera afuera. Dudoso, Charmander lo siguió.

-Perdón Charmander, espero que no te hayas asustado demasiado- Dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba con el pokémon, tratando de evitar las zonas demasiado fangosas. Charmander respondió con un leve gemido.

-No es que mi mamá odie a los pokémon- Masculló el joven entre dientes- Solo que no tuvo éxito con su viaje pokémon, es más, diría que falló estrepitosamente y supongo que trata de olvidar eso alejándose de los pokémon- Añadió.

Vince rió con un gesto entre divertido e irónico. Su madre era una informática que se encargaba de procesar y clasificar los datos recibidos de los profesores de otras regiones y enviar los archivos de forma ordenada al profesor Oak. Sea como sea, sigue relacionándose con los pokémon, aunque sea de manera teórica.

Charmander pronto olvidó la experiencia en la casa de Vince y observó con curiosidad las cercanías del corral Oak. Unos Goldeen y Finneon saltaban alegremente en la laguna artificial, bajo la atenta mirada de una elegante Milotic que flotaba serenamente alrededor. Unos metros más lejos, en la zona de pradera se podía apreciar un grupo de pokémon jugando entre sí, compuesto por un par de activos Raticate que chocaban cabezas el uno con el otro, un Pachirisu, un Stantler y un Tepig que correteaban en círculos, jugueteando con una improvisada pelota de barro, y una simulación de combate entre un Ursaring y un singular Zangoose con franjas azules.


	2. Capitulo 1: Roxxie, desafiante

El muchacho se abrió paso hacia el laboratorio del profesor siguiendo el trazado sendero de adoquines hasta llegar a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces.

Desde el interior se le indicó que podía entrar, y el joven así lo hizo seguido muy de cerca por Charmander. El lugar estaba revestido de un color blanco inmaculado, y por donde mirara habían pilas de libros ubicadas de forma precaria y balanceándose, en algunos casos peligrosamente. El espacio era bastante amplio pero era dificultoso moverse sin tocar nada. Charmander sujetaba su cola y caminaba lentamente detrás del joven. En una pequeña mesita había una computadora con gráficas y datos que Vince no comprendía, y cuando se aventuró a ver más de cerca, una voz carraspeando lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Aquí! ¡Vince, estoy aquí!- Volvió a hablar el profesor Oak al tiempo que el pelinegro le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la sala.

El profesor Oak era ciertamente un reconocido profesor e investigador Pokémon. A pesar de su avanzada edad, nada lo detenía para hacer descubrimientos fascinantes de tanto en tanto, y de emocionarse al ver a un pokémon, sin importar si fuese inusual o de lo más común.

-Ah… hola profesor, tengo un paquete para usted- Respondió Vince y le entregó en mano la encomienda luego de acercarse. –Charmander me acompañó también- dijo señalando al pokémon con la cabeza.

-¡Pero si es Charmander! ¡Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí de nuevo! ¿Cómo estás, pequeño?- Le habló cariñosamente el profesor al pokémon mientras acariciaba su cabeza con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño respondió con unos gruñidos alegres.

-Tengo algo para ti - Volvió a hablar Oak extendiendo un paquete cuadrado, mal envuelto y arrugado. El muchacho un poco sorprendido, lo tomó con cuidado.

–Gracias por hacer de cartero, Vince… Por cierto, ¿no te parecería interesante si criaras a este Charmander por tu cuenta? – Comentó acariciándose la barbilla al hablar - Me contó tu madre que tienes una buena colección de libros de crianza. Sería bueno que dejaras la teoría y comenzaras la práctica con éste pequeño. Sin duda sería una buena experiencia para ambos- Opinó el profesor tratando de persuadir al joven, mirando a éste y la lagartija ígnea repetidamente.

El muchacho y el Charmander se miraron entre sí.

-Lo siento profesor, no creo que ser entrenador sea lo mío. Charmander necesita un entrenador que esté a la altura del reto, que tenga madera de aventurero, y en cuanto a mí, me muevo mejor a través de la teoría y el estudio. No es lo mío…- Respondió el joven rascándose la perilla y evitando el contacto visual con su interlocutor.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión. Pero si cambias de idea, solo llámame. Ahora si no te molesta…- Empezó el profesor haciendo gestos con la mano apuntando la pila de libros.

-Oh claro, no se preocupe, no le quito más tiempo. Vamos Charmander - Dijo Vince saludando con la mano al profesor y cerrando la puerta nuevamente. Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa del pelinegro.

Avanzando por el camino, el chico quitó con cuidado el envoltorio del paquete y examinó el contenido: Una caja metálica rectangular y de color rojo se dejaba ver. Era demasiado fina para contener algo, y además parecía tener una tapa con bisagra. El joven la abrió y miró a detalle los múltiples botones y la pantalla negra que tenía. Charmander tiró de los pantalones del joven y éste, adivinando la utilidad del aparato, apuntó a su acompañante.

 _-Charmander, el_ _pokémon lagartija. Cuando la punta de la cola de Charmander brilla intensamente, eso indica que tiene salud-_

-"¡ _Lo sabía! Era una pokédex, creo que vi una así en algún libro antes… ¿Pero, por qué el profesor…? Quiero decir, ¿será su forma de incitarme a viajar?"_ – Pensó el joven examinando su nuevo objeto y presionando otro botón.

 _-Soy Dexter, una Pokédex programada por el profesor Oak para el entrenador pokémon Vincent Dagan de Pueblo Paleta, mi función es proporcionar información y consejos relacionados con pokémon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban, no puedo ser reemplazado.-_ Recitó mecánicamente la voz de la pokédex.

-Mucha tecnología, mucha tecnología pero no tiene seguro antirrobo - Comentó Vince mientras un confundido Charmander lo miraba con expectación.

El pokémon agitaba alegremente la cola de un lado al otro mientras caminaba al lado del joven, quien iba silbando una melodía pegadiza que el pequeño disfrutaba oír. Repentinamente el ambiente sereno fue reemplazado por una oleada de chillidos y golpeteos. Una criatura peluda que acababa de salir de los arbustos a unos metros más adelante se abalanzó hacia los seres que caminaban desprevenidos, chocando con el más grande.

-Pero qu… AH!- Vince fue embestido y lanzado lejos por la criatura en un parpadeo, tan rápido que no pudo ver qué fue lo que lo atacó. Un poco aturdido por el impacto, el muchacho se puso en pie para ver a su atacante, y fue una desagradable sorpresa encontrarse con un Primeape de un creciente mal humor. El mono cerdo parecía fuera de sí mismo, gruñía, agitaba sus enormes puños e inhalaba y exhalaba aire rápidamente por su enorme morro, ensanchado por la furia. Vince sintió el temor paralizando sus piernas y articulaba palabras con dificultad.

-H-hol… Primeape… ¿Q-qué n-n-necesitas?...- Balbuceó.

Primeape parecía fuera de control, y al ver al muchacho ponerse de pie se acrecentó su rabia. Arremetió nuevamente contra el humano hasta que, antes de llegar a su objetivo, otro pokémon se interpuso entre ambos. Charmander, que salió de su sorpresa inicial, sin dudar se puso a la defensiva bufando y gruñendo como advertencia al pokémon peludo, que a simple vista parecía mucho más grande y fuerte que la valiente lagartija.

Primeape, que no se inmutó lo más mínimo ante la amenaza, le propinó un Golpe Karate al hocico que hizo que Charmander volara hacia unos arbustos, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

-¡CHARMANDER!- Gritó Vince temiendo por lo que podría haberle pasado a su defensor, y ahogó un chillido al ver que Primeape volvía al ataque alzando sus enormes puños. El muchacho solo atinó a cubrir su cabeza con ambos brazos y esperar el impacto…

Una ráfaga de fuego envolvió al primate en llamas, quien detuvo su ataque en seco. Tras unos segundos, el Primeape pareció salir de su trance de ira, miró hacia su diestra y siniestra y emprendió la huída atemorizado, con su peludo cuerpo chamuscado por las llamas.

Vince siguió con la mirada el punto desde donde salió ese ataque y se encontró con pokémon con una tierna apariencia: poseía un hermoso y brillante pelaje en colores cálidos y una extraña cola enrollada que parecía no ser una sola sino seis.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?-

El pelinegro tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que el pokémon estaba acompañado. Un poco a la izquierda de la criatura, una chica le devolvía la mirada con preocupación. A Vince le pareció bastante linda: Tenía cabello rubio liso con una curiosa trenza que le colgaba en el costado derecho de su rostro, piel un poco pálida y de complexión delgada. Si tuviese que adivinar, parecía rondar su edad, similar a unos 17 o 18 años de edad. Sus brillantes y expresivos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada. Unos nada felices ojos verdes.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome de arriba abajo como baboso? Eso gano por prestar ayuda…- Volvió a hablar la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos bastante molesta.

-Lo siento… Lo siento, no malinterpretes…- Repuso Vince recobrando la postura y volviendo a la realidad. –Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado. Mucho gusto, soy Vince- Dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano.

-Bueno… mirándote bien no pareces del tipo pervertido- Sopesó unos segundos la idea de darle la mano a su interlocutor hasta que, con duda, la estrechó. – Fue un placer ayudar. El gusto es mío, soy Roxanne pero me dicen Roxxie-

De inmediato el joven tomó interés en el pokémon que abatió al mono cerdo salvaje. Sacó la pokédex de su bolsillo y apuntó a la criatura.

 _-Vulpix, un pokémon zorro. Sus seis colas son extremadamente hermosas. Al evolucionar produce aún más colas.-_

-Vaya, nunca había visto uno de esos- Dijo Vince con aire fascinado.

-Mi Vulpix es muy obediente y muy fuerte también. Además de hermosa –Repuso Roxxie con cariño acariciando la cabeza de su amiga. –¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

Vince recordó que Charmander fue golpeado y había desaparecido de vista, y que mientras más tiempo perdía hablando con extraños, más posible era que se encontrase en peligro por el daño que pudo haber recibido producto del golpe que ganó por defender al muchacho. El pelinegro se metió a los arbustos llamando a la criatura. Una preocupada Roxxie había llegado al lugar y lo miraba extrañada y desconcertada.

-¿Qué haces?- Inquirió la rubia mientras Vince se movía con cuidado por los arbustos para no pisar por accidente a su compañero.

-Busco a…- Contestó el joven hasta que vio moverse un matorral cercano. – ¡CHARMANDER!-

El pequeño pokémon se quitaba rastros de maleza de sus patas y miraba alegremente al joven. Afortunadamente solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños a causa de la misma caída en el matorral. Vince le esbozó una sonrisa que cambió a una mueca de dolor involuntaria al ver una contusión en su hocico.

Vince le explicó a Roxxie lo que había sucedido con el asunto del Primeape a lo que la joven, al terminar el muchacho de hablar, sacó de su mochila una _poción_ y se la aplicó a Charmander en sus heridas a lo que el pequeño emitió un gruñido de agradecimiento. La chica le comentó que había oído en varias ocasiones que era muy posible toparse con Mankey y Primeape que bajaban de la montaña y que sí se les veía alterados lo mejor que podía hacerse era alejarse en dirección contraria. Según ella fueron afortunados en poder ahuyentar a uno sin que la situación llegara a mayores.

Dejando atrás la desventura sucedida, Vince invitó a Roxxie a su casa para relajarse, charlar y comer algo a modo de agradecimiento, a lo que la joven aceptó sin dudar alegando risueña que _"la comida gratis nunca se rechaza"._

-Así que… eres entrenadora, ¿no?- Inquirió Vince a la rubia que atacaba la bandeja de _croissant_ sin darse un respiro.

-Uhmm… Ashí esh- Contestó la joven que dio un largo sorbo de té para bajar el atracón, y continuó – Hace dos meses que empecé mi viaje. Hasta ahora sólo me dediqué a entrenar y conocer mejor a mi Vulpix-

Vulpix y Charmander comían animadamente sin prestar atención a la charla de los humanos.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Preguntó Vince con interés.

-Fue un regalo de unos vecinos, me la dieron desde que era un huevo y estuve con ella desde el primer momento- Dijo Roxxie con orgullo. –Y ese Charmander te lo dio el profesor Oak seguramente…-

-No, no. No es mío, podría decirse que es salvaje- Explicó el pelinegro.

-¡¿Salvaje?! No te creo, ¿cómo es que no lo atrapaste? ¡Un Charmander salvaje es casi tan raro de ver como un Gyarados de buen humor!- Replicó la rubia bastante impactada por la revelación.

Ambos rieron con entusiasmo.

-Deberías atraparlo – Retomó la rubia con seriedad.

-No quiero hacerlo. Ese pokémon necesita un buen entrenador que pueda adiestrarlo de una manera adecuada- Se excusó el muchacho tamborileando sus dedos.

-¡Pero se nota que le agradas! Quiero decir, ¡parecían buenos compañeros en cuanto vi como te preocupaste por él! Tiene que haber otro motivo por el que no quieras atraparlo… A menos que sea que tienes miedo de ser entrenador- Sugirió la rubia con un dejo de burla.

-Tuve una mala experiencia antes de iniciar mi viaje hace años… Estuve muy enfermo y me da miedo intentarlo. No quiero hundir a cualquier pokémon que pudiera llegar a tener. No quiero que un pokémon resulte herido por seguir mis órdenes ni tampoco quiero volver a vivir lo que ya me pasó- Se justificó Vince desviando la mirada.

-Es la razón más absurda que pudiera haber imaginado- Escupió Roxxie un poco molesta. –Alejarte de la posibilidad de experimentar algo nuevo por miedo a que las cosas no salgan como esperas… Es ridículo -

La sala de estar se inundó de un incómodo silencio. Los pokémon que hasta hacía un rato comían y jugaban entre sí, ahora miraban a los humanos y cómo se combatían entre miradas e ideales diferentes. La tensión se rompió en cuanto la rubia se puso de pie repentinamente y apuntó al pelinegro con el índice.

-Mañana al mediodía batallaremos en el comienzo de la Ruta 2. Tienes hasta entonces para decidir si te quedas con tus libros por el resto de tu vida… - Ordenó Roxxie señalando el revoltijo de libros de la mesita- …o explorar las posibilidades de experimentar las cosas tu mismo. Tu presencia será la respuesta- Sentenció y se marchó dando largas zancadas hacia la salida con Vulpix corriendo detrás suyo.


End file.
